1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically-driven vehicle having a push-walk function.
2. Description of Background Art
An electrically-drive-assisted bicycle is disclosed in JP-A-2003-95182 which uses a resultant force of manpower and an assist power as a driving force. The electrically-drive-assisted bicycle is provided with a push-walk function which allows the bicycle to travel at a speed which is slower than a usual vehicle speed and is substantially equal to a speed that a man walks. The application of the push-walk function to an electrically-driven vehicle such as a scooter is hereinafter discussed. Here, the electrically-drive-assisted bicycle adopts the structure in which a one-way clutch or the like is interposed between a pedal crank and a drive shaft or between a motor and the drive shaft. Thus, even when the push-walk function is driven during usual traveling, the adjustment is configured to be performed between the speed of the pedal traveling using manpower and the speed of the push-walk function.
However, since the electrically-operated scooter or the like uses the power of the electrically-operated motor as the main driving force, when the push-walk function is driven during usual traveling, the driving force of the electrically-operated motor is changed.